I'm hurting inside
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Deidara is in emotial pain becasue his best friends and love interest Sasori has a girlfriend who really is just useing Sasori to hurt Deidara. will Sasori see through Sakura and be with Deidara


I'm hurting inside

It was a nice sunny day and every were you looked there was always someone with a smile on their face. But not everyone is happy in fact this person has stop smiling in genial they hardly laugh let alone talk, they only spoke a word when someone was specking to them and even then the words that came out of their mouth were filled with sadness, sorrow and depression.

In a school called Konoha high Children were heading to their classes or getting something from their lockers. Most of the children were bright young happy students even if everyone had some group that they belong to, which no one really cared about just as long they were with their friends it was fine. "Naruto stop talking and listen to what I'm saying" Mrs ichkuru shouted at the top of her voice trying to stop one of her students from talking, " yes Mrs ichkuru I am listing you said that we are working in groups of 4 that you are putting us in" Naruto replied to the teacher with a cheeky grin " well yes just please stop talking you have lunch and after school as well as the weekend to talk to your friends and brother so please. Right as Naruto said we are going to be working in groups of 4 while in these groups I want you to make predations each member of their groups. Feeling for each type of emotion ok now I'm going to call out the groups ok now group 1 is Naruto, Gaara, Deidara and Konan Group 2 will be Pain, Itachi, Sasuke and sai group 3", at the mention of his name and his brothers Naruto just stop listing to the teacher to look at the back along with the rest of his friends and his brothers to look at Deidara with worry in his eyes.

Deidara was a tall girly looking boy who normally would be smiling making jokes with his friends and his brother's friends. Being the life of the part so to speak but at the moment that was not happening for a few mouths now Deidara just stop laughing, smiling and talking unless spoken to, all the cherry aura that would normally be around the boy was relapsed with sadness and depression in fact it has become so bad that he finds it hard to sleep and has tried Meany time before to take his own life. After the 3rd try his family and friends would never let him be on his own in fear that he will try and kill himself.

When walking to class one of his or brothers friends will be with him even if he had no class with them. They will sill walk him to that class even his parents come and pick him and his brother Naruto and Naruto boyfriend Gaara up and take them home, Deidara has even missed school because of what he is doing to himself or because he did not have a lot of sleep the night before. The reason as to why Deidara is like the way he is at the moment is because his best friend and love interest Sasori Gaara twin brother has a girlfriend. Said girlfriend used to be a part of Naruto's and Gaara's group of friends but she not because of the amount of pain she caused Deidara and because of that both groups of friends hate her, not like she cared Sakura knew how much Deidara loves Sasori and knew how much pain she could give him by going out with his best friend and crush.

Everyone could tell that she never even liked Sasori she was just using him to get back at Deidara. For some reason Sakura blamed Deidara for becoming more popular in both groups and taking her friends and making her crush gay, needless to say said crush hated her anyway and never really liked her in the first place. Sasori being the cool and calm type of person he was normally could see when someone was faking liking him and was using him, but he did not him ever saw the pain he was causing Deidara or the fact that he was being used. No he was as he claimed to be in love with Sakura it did not matter how Meany times everyone told him he would not listen, and thanks to Sakura Sasori never got to see his friends and even hardly look at Deidara to see the pain he is in.


End file.
